


Takin' Bets

by Thorn



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Rubberbang - Freeform, ross in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorn/pseuds/Thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross wears a dress for a video, shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takin' Bets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Their_Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Their_Grace/gifts).



> I was bored and wanted to write something, so i decided to do something for my friend Hergrace_Arabella_Victoria who LOVES Rubberbang and Ross in a Dress.  
> I haven't gone over it so forgive any typos.  
> Also, i'm on Tumblr under the name EnticingThorn, so add me! i need friends.

“But why do I have to wear the dress?” Ross’s voice whined from behind the closed bathroom door.  
“Because i wore the dress last time,” Arin replied, stifling a giggle. Dan lounged against the wall opposite, strangely excited to see how this would turn out.  
“Well, why can’t Dan do it?”  
“Uhh, because i’m so tall. Duh.” Dan rolled his eyes. “Besides, Suzy said the dress would fit you best.”  
“This better be the best live grump video we’ve ever done because i am not going to do this for nothing.” There was more grumbling from behind the door. Arin and Dan high fived and made their way back to the other two.  
“Ok, we’ve won the bet, he’s totally changing into the dress.” Arin laughed and Barry reluctantly dragged his wallet out.  
Suzy was less convinced. “Technically, i said we’d have to see him in a dress.” She pouted as Arin grabbed the bill from Barry’s outstretched hand. “And we did agree to an extra five if i can get him to wear makeup, right?”  
Dan stayed quiet, musing on the interactions between his friends. They’d made an outrageous bet that they could get Ross to wear a dress for their next Steam Train gag, and it had been shockingly easy to convince the Australian. Dan had been chosen to broach the subject, and he could have sworn he’d seen Ross blush when he asked him to dress and act like a girl for a video. Was Ross...into it?  
Dan shook his head to clear it as he heard the bathroom door open. They all looked up to the doorway, waiting for Ross’s appearance.

**

Ross smoothed the skirt with a practiced gesture. He could do this, they didn’t know that he actually liked wearing dresses, all he had to do was whine a lot and he’d be home free. He entered the room and there was applause and wolf whistles from his friends. He blushed a furious red, “guys, come on!” Secretly he was pleased at the response. Sure they were probably taking the piss, but he liked the attention.  
“Oh Ross, you look so pretty! I’ve got to get some makeup on those eyes of yours, make them really pop!” Suzy was squealing and jumping up and down. Barry and Arin were laughing and clapping. Finally, Ross let his gaze reach the most important person in the room. Dan was resting against the back of the sofa and he looked... hungry as his eyes ran up and down Ross’s body. Ross ducked his head, running a hand through his short hair.  
“Yeah whatever, anything to get out of this dress quicker.” Arin high fived his wife and she ran to get some makeup.  
Barry started setting up the camera and mic while Arin messed with the laptop. He’d been dismissed, but he could still see them throwing long glances his direction every few seconds. With a sigh, he sat on the sofa to await Suzy’s tender mercy. He automatically smoothed the dress under him as he sat and heard a strangled noise from Dan. He glanced over and saw the blush rising up the older man’s cheeks. Was he... nah... Dan couldn’t like him in a dress. That was just...  
Ross leant forward, playing with the hem, pulling it slightly over his knee so the edge of his thigh high stockings showed. Yup, sure enough, there was a strangled gasp like sound from Dan before he threw himself off the sofa and over to Barry. Ross grinned to himself. This has possibilities. 

**  
Dan tried to do anything to distract himself over the next few hours. Ross had been made up and he looked, well, stunning. His blue eyes looked huge against the subtle eyeliner and makeup Suzy had applied. The dress itself was a pale pastel-ish blue he didn’t even know Suzy owned, and barely hit Ross mid thigh. And then there was the stockings. He didn’t know how any guy had a right to look that fucking hot in stockings. He only had a walk on part in the video, so he had a lot of time to study Ross’s new, sexier look. By the time Arin and Ross had finished their skit, Dan was hiding a rather sizable chub. It didn’t help that Ross was throwing him seductive looks every five seconds either.  
They called a wrap and Dan made a beeline for the bathroom. To calm himself down. He shut the door and leaned back against it with a sigh. That had been close. He’d never been into dudes, but something about the tilt of Ross’s cheekbones, the way the dress clung to his hips... he just looked like a really hot girl. And his dick knew it. Dan glanced down at the visible bulge in his jeans and cursed. He couldn’t go back out there with this thing pointing straight at Ross, he’d never hear the end of it.  
Just as he was pulling himself free of the confines of his boxers, there was a light tap from behind him. “Dan? I need to get out of this dress and my clothes are in there.” Dan looked around and saw the pile by the bath. Shit. He zipped up, hissing at the pressure on his dick, and opened the door to let Ross in. 

**

Ross hadn’t missed the hot, hungry looks Dan had been trying to hide during the filming. He also hadn’t missed the not-so-subtle exchange of money once Suzy had finished putting his makeup on. So maybe it was time for a little payback. Dan opened the door slowly, and Ross pushed his way in, making full body contact with the lanky man. He brushed his hips against Dan’s as he edged into the room, and then shot a startled look up to Dan’s eyes. That was definitely a huge erection pressing into him. They both sort of froze, staring each other down.  
“Dan...” Ross said breathlessly, and licked his lips. Dan eyes looked torn but his dick twitched between them. Dan WAS into this! Ross smiled in triumph and slowly, deliberately closed the door. Dan edged backwards but Ross didn’t give him a chance to think and dove forwards, latching his lips onto Dan's.  
Dan gasped and Ross plunged his tongue inside. He pushed his hands into the back of Dan’s jeans, pulling him flush against his dress clad body. Their erections rubbed together, the height difference barely making it possible. Dan groaned and plunged his hands into Ross’s hair, making out in earnest.  
“This is so fucking wrong,” Dan whispered as he feathered kisses down Ross’s neck.  
“mmhmm, but you fucking love it anyway,” Ross’s accent thickened with his lust. He pulled at Dan’s jeans, undoing the button and fly as Dan’s hands explored the edges of the dress.  
“How do you look so good in a dress?” Ross palmed Dan’s dick and grinned as the other man hissed, precum already making the tip wet.  
“Practice.”  
Dan pulled back, assessing Ross. “Really? You... do this a lot?”  
Ross blushed and nodded. “I.. like how it makes me feel...i like the thought of being...” he glanced away, embarrassed. Hell, he had his hand on Dan’s dick, and Dan wasn’t exactly shy about where his hands were either right now. “I like the thought of being small and pretty. I like the thought of... of a guy taking me.”  
Dan blinked. “Taking you?” Ross bit his bottom lip.  
“Not like, gay or anything just.... I like the idea of being dominated....” Ross barely had time to squeak before he was turned and bent over the bath.  
“Like this?” Dan roughly pulled Ross’s skirt up, and then cursed. “Shit Ross, you’re wearing panties under here?” Ross groaned as Dan’s long fingers traced the edges of his silky underwear.  
“Y-yeah. It makes me feel...nice...”  
“I can’t believe i’m doing this, but you are so fucking hot right now.” Dan ran a hand over the edges of his stockings, causing a shiver to erupt along his body. There was a fumbling movement from behind and suddenly there was a hot, hard length along his ass crack. He swallowed hard.  
“Please, Dan... i need...” Dan slapped his ass and Ross yelped.  
“I’m in charge here you little bitch, don’t talk unless i say you can.”  
Ross whimpered in pleasure.

**  
Dan must have been out of his goddamned mind but Ross’s pert little ass was so tempting. He wanted to plunge inside and fuck him raw, but he held onto his senses just enough to know that would be a bad idea with no protection or lube. And he didn’t really want his first time with Ross to be in a fucking bathroom, thank you very much. But his dick had other ideas. As soon as Ross had said the magic words of being dominated, he was lost. It was his secret kink, and damnit if Ross didn’t look just like a sub with his frilly fucking skirt over his waist and stockings caressing his thin thighs. Dan gave an experimental push against Ross, his dick sliding over the silk. They both groaned. He kicked Ross’s legs wider, giving him a better angle and pulled the panties to one side, slicking himself up and down with his precum to help move things.  
Ross was breathless in front of him, and he desperately wanted to pound into that tight hole, just inches from his dick.  
“God, Ross, you’re so fucking pretty. My pretty little bitch.” He slid back and forth, building his own desire even as he reached around and palmed Ross’s dick through his silk panties. “Say it.”  
“I’m... god!” Dan squeezed, jerking him in a ragged rhythm, “I’m your pretty little bitch.”  
“God i want to fuck this tight little ass of yours so bad. You’d like that wouldn’t you? You want to take my dick deep inside of you. You want to ride my cock while your skirt is over your waist.”  
“Yes, Dan, yes!” Dan pushed his hand into the panties, taking Ross firmly in hand. He dug his other into Ross’s hips, trying to keep from bucking into him uncontrollably.  
“You’re such a sweet innocent little girl, but you’d suck my dick until i came in your mouth, wouldn’t you? Like a fifthly little slut.”  
“I would, i would! Don’t stop!” Dan slapped Ross’s ass again.  
“no begging until i say ok little bitch?” He rocked them together, slowing the pace until even he thought he would scream. Ross was gripping the edge of the tub so hard his knuckles had turned white. Dan leant forward, biting at Ross’s neck. “God i wanna pound you so hard right now, shit Ross, you are so fucking hot, this is so fucking wrong, but damn-.” Ross bucked and Dan lost all control. He grabbed Ross’s hips in both hands and slid his dick up and down his crack like there was no tomorrow. He pulled him as close as possible, trying to get the most friction. “Go, Ross, i’m gonna fucking cum on you...”  
“Dan, dan! Fuck!” Ross was jacking himself off, and suddenly he released with a half feminine scream and Dan couldn’t hold back any longer. He came, hard, arcs of cum landing on the skirt and Ross’s back. He leant forward, resting against Ross’s back, uncaring that he was getting covered in his own jizz.  
“Damn.”

** 

A few minutes passed while they caught their breaths and cleaned up. They carefully avoided each other’s eyes until everything was back in place, and Ross was in his normal jeans and tee.  
Dan coughed, looking at his feet. “So, that happened.” Ross laughed.  
“Let’s just... not mention it again? Right?” Dan nodded, looking relieved. “And if i maybe wear a dress, and you maybe make me your bitch again then... it’s no one’s business but ours, right?”  
Dan looked thoughtful for a second and then grinned. “Yeah.” Ross let out a breath. They hadn’t messed their friendship up.  
Ross reached for the door, pulling it open as he spoke. “I hope they didn’t notice we were gone so lo--what?” Dan was looking with wide eyed horror behind him and Ross turned slowly. Arin, Suzy and Barry were on the other side of the door, and Barry was handing money to Arin and Suzy.  
“Wait, you bet on this too? You dicks!”


End file.
